


Of Monarchs and Gardens

by Smosh (DeadLoaf)



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Phobias, Pining, Smoshblr Secret Santa, hints of shaymien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLoaf/pseuds/Smosh
Summary: Olivia is a knight going through the dragon's lair to save her princess, and feels the need to enlist the help of the wizard, Shayne.Or in which Olivia has a crush on her neighbor, but her long-standing vendetta against butterflies gets in the way and she asks Shayne to help her "make peace" with her enemies.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui, Olivia Sui & Shayne Topp
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Of Monarchs and Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maritakahashis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritakahashis/gifts).



> This fanfic is my gift to @shaylivias for the Smoshblr Secret Santa.  
> Additional Fanart: [link on tumblr](https://blue-cassowary.tumblr.com/post/189941421269/of-monarchs-and-gardens-olivia-feels-like-a-knight)  
> Hope you like the additions. :)

The day is turning out to be something almost pulled out of a slice of life fantasy book. Clear skies, gentle breeze, and the soft cacophony of life. It’s a perfect day for a nice relaxing walk to just generally relax and bask under the comfortable atmosphere.

Yet here she is, huddled in a chair while hugging her knees and peering out the window like a hermit. Sitting on top of a coffee table in front her chair is her steadily cooling tea, the steam wafting up oddly scenic against the view from the window. Speaking of view, stealing her attention from her favorite beverage is the wonderful sight of the neighbor across her house.

Strands of burnt caramel not hidden by a bandanna gleamed under the sun, no doubt emphasizing lightly tanned skin and jade green eyes hidden from view. Her usual feminine outfit is traded for an oversized flannel shirt, worn out sweatpants, and a pair of rubber boots. Dirt is smudged all over her clothes and on her cheek, but she still looks beautiful nonetheless.

“Hey Olivia, when you said you wanted to watch a movie, I didn’t think it would be the live documentary of your neighbor,” a masculine voice called out from the couch near her perch.

Olivia just hummed. To be honest, the view was better than watching a documentary about some obscure topic or an almost never-ending list of Disney Channel original movies dating back to the 80s. Not that she didn’t like watching them, she just can’t get her mind off the gorgeous neighbor next door.

“You know, you could just talk to her…like a normal person.”

Olivia frowned, “I know, I know. And excuse you, Courtney and I usually talk whenever we meet and she even invites me to her house sometimes, it’s just…” She gestured uselessly with her hands. The sound of heavy footsteps came closer as her friend sat on the opposite chair. She took a small sip of her tea.

“It’s the garden, isn’t it?”

She sighed, she’s been doing that a lot. “Shayne, am I stupid for still being afraid of butterflies?”

Shayne shook his head, sincere blue eyes catching her own dark ones. “No, it’s not stupid. It’s a legit fear that affects several people. I mean, there’s also a fear of psychotic ducks secretly stalking you.” He scratched his head, “If it makes you feel a bit better, Nicole Kidman is also afraid of butterflies.”

“Yeah, but she can afford a freeze ray whenever they come near.”

“Really? Freeze ray? You want me to call Dr. Freeze at Arkham?”

“Who?”

“Nevermind.”

She resumed looking outside the window and tried to resist a full body shiver when she saw the number of butterflies fluttering around Courtney’s front garden. The butterflies were too small to see clearly from her position, but the fluttering of wings is still visible. She could almost see one slowly coming close, bigger and bigger, the fluttering sound growing louder in her ear, eye-like designs looming over her. Just as she was about to scream, someone shook her shoulder and made her look away from the window.

“…via…Olivia! It’s okay, it’s okay.” Shayne is kneeling in front of her now, looking concerned and his hands firmly gripping her shoulders. “Breathe with me, okay? One…two…”

Concentrating on Shayne’s voice, she followed the counts and eventually calmed down. She took a sip of her now cool tea. She sighed again, “Thanks. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. We are, as you say ‘besties’ yeah?” Shayne brushed a stray lock away from her face, “You all right?”

“Yeah.”

Shayne stood up, “Come on. Let’s sit on the couch and watch whatever you want.”

She allowed herself to be pulled up and led to couch after one last glance at Courtney outside. While watching, she thought about Courtney’s latest invitation and felt a pang of guilt for rejecting it again. Courtney would still always smile and always greet Olivia enthusiastically during her morning jog, but Olivia can see the flashes of disappointment in her eyes.

Fiddling with her fingers, she glanced at Shayne beside her, then at her window. “Hey Shayne?”

“Hmm?” He didn’t look away from the television, but she took it as an invitation to continue.

“Can you help me get over my phobia?”

Shayne was silent for a while before he answered. “Are you sure? I know you can do it, but you know I have to gradually expose you to butterflies until you get used to it.” He looked at her, “Are you ready for that?”

She hugged her knees closer to her chest, “I’m ready. I really don’t want to let Courtney down again and…I can’t exactly keep running away from butterflies forever.”

A hand ruffled her hair, “Sure, I’ll help you. You wanna start now?”

Olivia took a deep shuddering breath, “Yeah, let’s do this.”

* * *

“Open your eyes.”

It’s big. It’s hairy. The wings are jagged and splashed with autumn hues of mostly ochre and gray. She could imagine it flying. Coming closer. Landing on her face.

Olivia screamed and scrambled out of her seat. She would have fallen down with the chair if not for Shayne who stood behind and caught her. “It’s okay, Olivia. Take your time. It’s just a picture.” Shayne consoled.

“I can’t do this, Shayne.” She kept eyes closed, breathing heavily and body trembling.

“No, you can. Just take your time, you’re doing great. You’re just not yet used to the irregularly-shaped ones.”

Olivia whimpered.

* * *

She could almost feel the bursts of air hit her face. Stronger and stronger like an incoming tornado. All she could think of are splotches and thick lines of ink drawn in a rich sienna canvas, filling her vision. Just as the creature got near, it stopped and she remembered to breath, Shayne’s voice gradually getting clearer as her panic slowly subsided.

“…inhale…exhale…”

Olivia closed her eyes and took deep breaths. When the static in her mind cleared and the tension in her shoulders disappeared, she opened her eyes and saw the play icon almost mocking her.

Shayne crouched down to look at her, “Wanna take a break for a while?”

Pictures are one thing, but videos are a bit more challenging. She could see the flapping wings closer, their terrifying hairy bodies and wing patterns shown clearer. To her credit though, she didn’t start screaming bloody murder or accidentally neckchop Shayne while trying to get away as far as possible.

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

The doorbell startled her awake. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, noting her splayed position on the couch. The doorbell rang again.

“Hang on, I’m coming!”

She yawned and noticed _A Bug’s Life_ playing on her tv. After stretching a bit to make herself seem more awake and pausing the movie, Olivia opened the front door to reveal Courtney.

Trying to casually fix her bedhead, Olivia offered to invite her for a quick snack. Afterwards wracking her mind if she has some juice and food in the fridge.

“No, it’s fine. I won’t be long.” Courtney sheepishly said.

Olivia’s internal worries stepped on a brake. She blinked. “Oh…uh…how can I help you then?”

“So, it’s my birthday on Friday next week and I was planning to throw a simple celebration. You know, some close friends and some of our neighbors.” Courtney shifted on her feet. “I would really appreciate you coming over, if you’re available that day of course.” Bright green eyes turned to look at her pleadingly.

Olivia gulped, remembering her progress at getting over her fear. On the other hand, she really didn’t want to disappoint Courtney again, especially since it’s her birthday.

“Please…” Peach pink lips curved into a slight pout and Olivia’s brain almost short-circuited.

“Of course! Any dress codes? Aliens? Monks? Teenagers?” The first three words at the top of her head.

Courtney giggled and slightly relaxed. “I’ll definitely take note of the last one for future references. But no, it’s just a casual party on my front yard, nothing too fancy. ”

“Noted.” Olivia smiled.

Courtney was about to walk back when she remembered something. “Oh yeah, you can invite your boyfriend too. The blond guy?” Her smile seemed to tighten.

_Wait, is she…_

“Shayne? Oh no, he’s not my boyfriend. But he is my boy friend, we’ve been friends for years.”

Courtney’s tense smile became more genuine. “Sorry for assuming. But if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, you can invite them too.”

Olivia shook her head. “It’s okay, we’re pretty used to it. Also, _nada_ , I’m single like a pringle.”

A sparkle entered Courtney’s eyes and her smile brightened up. “Same. I’m looking forward to seeing you there.”

A few more words were exchanged before Courtney walked back to her house, Olivia absently waving from her doorway. After gently closing the door, she dug up her phone and quickly punched in the numbers she knew by heart.

_“’Sup?”_

“I…I want to go.”

_“Go where?”_

Olivia inhaled deeply through her nose. “The Butterfly Garden. As soon as possible.”

The other line went silent for a bit before Shayne replied, _“All right. I’ll pick you up tomorrow by nine.”_

* * *

“Shayne, before we go in and while I’m still sane,” Shayne snorted, “don’t let me escape.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shayne gave a mock salute.

The nearer they got to the garden, the urge to run away was getting stronger. A hand kept a firm hold on her shoulder and the urge quieted down a bit.

When they entered the gate, the first thing Olivia noticed was the vibrant colors poking out of a sea of green. She looked around in wonder.

A black swallowtail butterfly landed on a bush mere inches from her face.

Olivia yelped and stepped back, firm hands clamped on her shoulder kept her steady. If she thought the videos were torture, the live thing is worse. The hair on her arms stood on end and she went back and forth between looking and not looking at it.

“Okay Olivia, I’ll hold out my hand for the butterfly, and then you’ll do the same.” Shayne stretched out a hand towards the butterfly and gently nudged it to go to perch on his fingers. Its wings flapped twice before allowing itself to be moved. He waited for a few seconds before moving his hand closer to Olivia.

Meanwhile, Olivia is making a valiant effort to stay rooted to the ground despite wanting to be anywhere but here.

“Come on, hold out your hand. I promise it can’t bite, it can’t harm you, and is probably more afraid of us.”

Hesitantly, she tried to carefully nudge the butterfly. But when the tip of her finger brushed against the legs, she shrieked and leapt away, startling the swallowtail and making it flutter away.

Shayne let her pace back and forth to calm herself and let the goosebumps subside, singing a random song off-tune to distract her mind. By the time she stopped pacing and turned around, Shayne had a bigger and brighter butterfly in his hand.

“What is that?!” she could already feel her skin crawl, like paint peeling off.

“It’s a Western Tiger Swallowtail according to the guides. The black butterfly a while ago is like its smaller, more emo cousin.” He plucked one of Olivia’s hands from her sides and slowly raised it to meet his. “Is this okay?”

“Just…let’s just get this over with…” she looked away as Shayne was coaxing the butterfly to perch on her hand.

“You can look now.”

Reluctantly, Olivia faced front and took a quick peek. _It’s on my hand. Oh my god, it’s on my hand._ The sensation of worms coming out of her skin was starting to surface and alarm signals on her head blared loudly. She remained frozen in her position until she felt a warm torso against her back and arms around her shoulders.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

Now fully opening her eyes, she took in the sight of the swallowtail just chilling, black and yellow wings in full display. _It’s…not attacking me._

“How are you feeling?” Shayne’s voice startled her, but the butterfly remained in place.

She drew her hand closer to herself to examine it. Though still faintly trembling, the urge to flail and run away gradually ebbed out of her system. “Huh…I’m…okay…”

Behind her, Shayne grinned wide at the progress. “Great! Let’s meet the others!”

* * *

“Hey Shayne, thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it.”

Shayne smiled and ruffled her hair, “I’d like to be paid in kind. Dinner and a movie would be nice.”

“Mind the hair!” Olivia’s indignant expression was ruined by her smile, “I take back my thank you.”

“Excuse me, I have a ‘No Refund’ rule.”

There were already a significant number of people milling around the front yard when Olivia and Shayne arrived. Courtney’s mini butterfly garden is in full bloom and she could see some hopping from flower to flower and some fluttering above the guests’ heads.

Two flew near, and Olivia’s proud to say that she just took a tiny step back. The startled squeak was just your imagination.

A familiar redhead caught her eye and opened the gate. “Oh my gosh, you came!” She looked at Shayne and held out a hand, “Hi, I’m Courtney, Courtney Miller. I guess you must be Shayne?”

Shayne donned his crooked smile and shook her hand, “Yep! The one and only Shayne Topp, the brain behind Olivia’s brawn. The Spock to her Kirk. The Sher –”

“We get it!” Shayne jokingly harrumphed.

Courtney chuckled and ushered them both inside. Olivia and Shayne separated for a bit to mingle with the other guests, and Olivia eventually found herself back with Courtney, watching a monarch butterfly chilling on a daisy.

“You have a really beautiful garden.”

Courtney smiled and tucked a stray lock behind her ear, “Thanks, I just really loved flowers since I was a kid and I used to wait for butterflies to come. My mom would tell me the names while my dad tended the plants. It just really reminds me of home.”

“I…uh…grew up in the city, so it was refreshing to see your garden.” Olivia is really great with words.

The silence was filled by the rustling of leaves and faint intermingling conversations in the background. Wanting to fill the awkward silence, Olivia pulled out a small box from her pocket.

“Happy birthday, Courtney.”

Courtney gingerly accepted the box, “Oh wow, you didn’t have to,” Olivia raised an eyebrow, “but thank you.”

Olivia tensed as Courtney opened the box, not noticing two butterflies lounging on top of her head. Inside the box is a thin silver chain with a delicate silver butterfly pendant, wings made up of precisely cut colorful gem-like beads. Courtney gasped and held it carefully in her hands.

“Oh my god, this…this is lovely! Thank you so much!” Courtney turned to face her and immediately chuckled. “You have two monarchs in your hair.”

Olivia stilled and heat started to creep on her face, partly because of the guests on her hair but mostly because of Courtney’s expression – cheeks lightly flushed from gratefulness and trying to contain her chuckles. If Olivia knew that Courtney is enough to distract her from the presence of those winged abominations, she would have accepted her invitations a long time ago.

Ignoring the urge to ruffle her hair to remove the uninvited occupants, Olivia gently took the necklace from Courtney and unclasped it, “May I?”

The redhead’s blush deepened. “Uh…sure.” She turned around raised her hair to expose the nape of her neck. Olivia carefully looped the necklace around the slender neck and locked it. “Done.”

Courtney faced her once again, “So, how do I look?”

There’s only one word. “Perfect.”

The tender moment was interrupted by a brunet tapping Courtney’s shoulder. “Court?” She turned around and suddenly pulled him into a hug. “Damien!”

Olivia was hit by a sudden pang of jealousy. However, it was unnecessary when Courtney pulled back and introduced him.

“Olivia, this nerd is Damien, one of my longtime friends. He’ll be moving in next week on the house next to mine.” She gestured to the empty house to the right. “Damien, this is Olivia, one of my neighbors.”

There was a flash of recognition in his forest brown eyes and a shit-eating grin replaced the previous shy smile. “Nice to meet you, future neighbor.” They shook hands, “Courtney’s been talking non-stop about you.”

Olivia’s eyebrows went through the roof and Courtney’s face threatened to match her hair, “Damien! What the hell?” Damien just giggled and ignored her half-hearted punches. “Look, two of your friends are hanging out with her.” He gestured to the butterflies still on Olivia’s head. “I’m sure you’ll get along great!”

Wearing her own teasing grin, she faced Courtney. “So, you’ve been talking about me?”

“Uh yeah, you know, when they ask about the neighborhood –” Damien scoffed. “You mean every phone call?”

“Shut up!”

“Olivia! I got you some drinks – oh hello...” Shayne materialized at her side, two cups of punch in his hands. Olivia saw the dumbstruck look in his face as he watched Damien and Courtney bicker, more specifically the former, and held back a snort of amusement.

Olivia cleared her throat, “Ladies!” The two paused mid-sentence. One of the two on her head meanwhile, perhaps got bored and fluttered away. She found herself oddly missing its presence.

“Shayne, this is Damien, one of Courtney’s friends.” Damien gave a little wave. Olivia pointed to the butterfly on her head, “Also one of Courtney’s friends.” She was rewarded by a proud look and a bright smile from Shayne. “Damien, this is Shayne, a very good friend of mine.” Shayne wordlessly handed her the cups and went to shake Damien’s hand a little too enthusiastically.

Olivia caught Courtney’s eyes, scheme in her eyes and smiled. Courtney had a look of realization and winked, “Hey Deem, Olivia and I will bring out the rest of the snacks, why don’t you two get to know each other?” Courtney took Olivia’s hand and went to the direction of the front door.

“Do you need help?!” Damien hollered.

“No, we got this!”

Both girls giggled by the time they closed the door behind them. “Oh, I can’t wait to get back at Damien!”

“Why do I have the feeling that I should stack my fridge with ice cream?”

Courtney remained smiling as she led the way to the kitchen. “Deem’s kind of oblivious, but he’s a sweetheart. I remember some of his exes nearly pull their hair out trying to reach base one.”

 _Oof_. If Shayne is interested, she could return the favor and help him out too. But that’s for later, speaking of interested –

“Are you free tomorrow?” Olivia asked.

Courtney raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, why?”

Olivia shrugged and tried to appear casual, “I was planning to watch a movie, but there’s no one available to watch it with.”

“Are you asking me out?” an amused grin broke on Courtney’s face.

“If you want to. Maybe have some lunch after?”

Grin still in place, Courtney sauntered towards her and gave a quick peck on her cheek. “I would love to.” She went back to the fridge to pull out some more ice cubes and cold snacks.

Idly touching the tingling part on her cheek, Olivia smiled to herself and mentally high-fived the eavesdropper on her head.

* * *

Almost a week later when Olivia was lightly jogging back to her house from her early morning runs, there is a large truck in front of the empty house next to Courtney’s. Remembering last week’s conversations, she went to the direction of the house to investigate.

Just like they said, Damien is moving boxes out of the truck, followed by Courtney who spotted her coming towards them.

“Good morning Olivia!” Damien put down the box he was carrying with the other boxes and waved at her too.

“Good morning Courtney and Damien. Do you need help?”

Damien scratched his head sheepishly, “Uh…if you don’t mind… _butit’sokayifyou’rebusyofcourse_ – “

“No, no, no, I’ve got nothing planned today. Besides, I get to know my new neighbor and spend some time with a butterfly princess, two birds with one stone!”

Courtney flushed and Damien jokingly rolled his eyes, “All right, if you insist.”

Once she started hauling boxes out into the yard, she could see why Damien hesitated asking for help. The guy has a lot of stuff, she could tell that much from the ratio of boxes to actual furniture. There were also quite a number of fragile-labelled boxes.

“Are you a detective or something, I’m pretty sure that’s the only explanation for the amount of boxes you have. Or are you a serial killer and these are the trophies from your victims?” Olivia asked, straight-faced, once Courtney invited them inside her house for a quick break.

Blinking owlishly, Damien faced Courtney, “She’s a keeper.” Courtney almost choked on her glass of orange juice.

“As for your question, no – I wish I was _that_ cool – but those are actually my collections of memorabilia. Or as most would say, my 'Nerd Haul'.” Damien scratched his head again, it must be a nervous habit.

“Oh, that’s cool. Shayne collects lots of nerd stuff too, mostly books. He has full bookcases and everything.”

Damien brightened at that and she exchanged knowing glances with Courtney. “Oh yeah, before I forget, I want to invite the three of you to my house for dinner on Saturday. I’ll probably finish unpacking by then.”

“Sweet! Should we bring something?” Courtney practically glowed, being the social person she is.

Damien shrugged, “You don’t have to, but you can if you want. I’ll cook.” He stood up and stretched, releasing some of the kinks on his shoulders and arms. “Just a few boxes of clothes and my doll collection, then we’re good to go.”

“Wait – doll collection?” Olivia asked.

“Yup, I’m a voice actor, but I used to do some ventriloquist acts earlier on and I occasionally voice on some puppet shows. Besides my own puppets, they are mostly souvenirs or gifts for playing the part.”

_Oh boy._

“It’s creepy and scares the heck out of me.” Courtney shook her shoulder, “Olivia, tell him that lining the dolls and puppets up in the living room is creepy and not the way to go!”

While Damien and Courtney started their usual bickering, now on the merits of dolls staring down at guests, only one thought entered her mind.

_How the turntables…_

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, writing Olivia was quite challenging.
> 
> Hope y'all still like it. :D


End file.
